Unexpected Twist
by AyahDiamon
Summary: I've finally decided to retire from my job and live a normal life with my bestfriend. But everything changed when she came along. Why does Fate love playing with me? It's quite ironic! My name is Fate Testarossa and this is my story. /AU . Yuri Pairing/
1. Prologue : Just a normal day

Good day! It's my first time writing... Well, first time publishing a story online _(not really)_ but yeah! You get my point! So please be gentle ; 3 ; As I will try to tell you a hopefully interesting story about our heroines, NanoFate.

Ideas in the fic are quite inspired by different things that I've read/seen/happened in my life. So it's a uhmm.. Different stories squished into one... I can probably say that it's a slightly original story made by me. ; v ; I hope I'll be able to catch your interests and make you want to read more of it. More _hopefully_ juicy details will be brought out in the next chapters to come~ SO! R&R people! ; v ;

Much thanks to **Divine Vengeance - **_Is that what I'm suppose to write down here? o A o - _for PRing the crappy version of this story. o v o b

* * *

><p>It was 15 minutes after 1pm as a blonde girl leaned on a tree in the city park. The sun was high up in the sky, the clouds covering it to decrease the day's deadly heat. The girl was wearing an unzipped black hooded sleeveless jacket with a white spaghetti strap in it, partnered with a black pleated skirt, another black colored stockings running down her legs and finally, knee length leather boots to complete her look.<p>

The blonde glanced at her wristwatch as someone called out to her. "Fate-chan!"

The girl named Fate looked at where the voice came from as a smile crept on her face. She saw a brunette with her hair tied up in a one-sided ponytail, wearing a light pink shirt that diagonally ran along from her biceps up to her shoulder, revealing milky white skin on the left area. She was also sporting a white ruffled mini skirt with white sandals that were 3 inches and had small laces on each side crawling up the brunette's legs, forming 3 'x' shapes before stopping at a ribbon just below the knee.

"Nanoha..." Fate breathed out as hints of a blush appeared on her cheeks. The brunette skipped towards the blonde and rested both her palms on her thighs, trying to catch her breath.

"I'm sorry for being late. I still haven't gotten used to closing the bakery by myself." Nanoha said as she wiped a bead of sweat from her eyebrow before looking up at those gorgeous pair of burgundy eyes. The one-sided ponytailed girl straightened up as she took her friend's hand and started walking to the park's exit.

"Still not used to living by yourself?" Fate inquired as the two walked along the streets, the blonde's hand interlacing with Nanoha's. The sapphire eyed girl laughed her trademark 'nyahaha~' as she scratched her cheek with her free hand.

"Sorta. I'm still not used to being alone in the house while my parents are taking their vacation. I thought it would be easy because I was able to survive when Onii-chan and Onee-chan went to college, but it's just different. Nyahaha? You should come and sleep over sometimes, Fate-chan!" The girl pleadeed as she stared at those burgundy colored eyes, mouth pouting.

The blonde blushed as the thought of being alone with Nanoha for a whole night invaded her mind. Fate mentally slapped herself when her mind started to run towards the direction of indecency. "Y-yes. Soon. M-maybe. Now let's go to that bookstore and buy that book you need for school." The girl panicked as she tried to set her mind straight back to decent thoughts. '_Rainbows and rabbits, rainbows and rabbits_', the girl repeated in her mind as she tried to calm herself down. '_But rainbows means gay and rabbits just mean that-_' Fate had to literally walked towards the side and gently hit her forehead on a wall once or twice to make the thoughts go away.

Nanoha just laughed at her friend's strange actions. "What are you doing, Fate-chan? You look silly. Oh, in fact, you look kind of sick with your face flushed like that and all that sweat." The brunette leaned closer to her bestfriend, placing a hand on Fate's forehead. Fate in turn, leaned back quite immediately and opened and closed her mouth several times before her voice finally decided to come out.

"I-i'm fine! I-is it just me o-or is it just hot in here? A-ahaha... L-let's go, before it gets dark!"

"It's still early Fate-chan." Nanoha infromed her friend who kept stuttering and giving out excuses as she sat in a corner, drawing circles on the floor.

* * *

><p>An hour and a half passed as the duo came out of a bookstore in the mall with the shorter one holding a plastic bag on her hands. "Thank you for coming with me, Fate-chan. Who knew that there would be millions of books regarding English Language!<p>

"You're most welcome, Nanoha. What are friends for?" The blonde beamed at the other as she stared at those energetic and lovely sapphire eyes. Nanoha interlaced her fingers with Fate's and leaned on her bestfriend's shoulder, who blushed furiously at the action.

"Want to go grab something to eat? We still have time." Fate glanced down past her shaking hand and to look at her wristwatch, seeing that it was still quarter to 3pm. The blonde looked down at her friend who tilted her head up and smiled at her, nodding to the girl's question.

"I still have an hour left before my 'manager's' scheduled curfew."

Nanoha laughed at the pet name Fate gave their friend. "Hayate-chan really loves dressing you up, neh?" The girl being asked laughed awkwardly as the two started walking towards the food court on the 3rd floor.

"I don't really mind dressing for her in those... costumes she picks out for me. But I do mind her goal of making me become the most popular internet idol by uploading those pictures she takes." Nanoha giggled as she pulled Fate along the food court, placing the plastic bag in her hand onto a vacant table. The bestfriends sat in unison beside each other, both hands releasing the other's.

"If I remember correctly, the last update on 'your' website was you wearing that adorable frilly French maid outfit, neh?" The brunette teased as she watched her friend turn beet red at her comment and hit her face on the table. Nanoha clapped her hands once after her laughter died down. "Okay! I'm gonna go get something to drink, any orders?"

Fate immediately sat up and raised one of her hands in the air, her energy suddenly returning in an instant. "I'll take the chocolate milkshake they're selling at Freezing Point!"

"I'll have the triple scooped ice cream by the Snow Flakes, preferably with sprinkles sprayed on top of it."

Sapphire and burgundy eyes turned towards emerald and ruby heterochromia ones that were barely reaching the table's height, with two hands hands gripping on the edge. "Why hello there." The brunette said happily as she got off her chair and knelt down to the little girl's side.

The girl had a red colored eye on her left while the other was green and golden-orange hair covering her small head. She wore a sunday hat paired with a white and pink sunday dress, completing the look with a pair of sandals. The heterochromia eyed girl showed a sweet smile as she placed both her hands behind her back.

"Greetings, commoner." She told a shocked Nanoha. "May I please have that ice cream? The man at the counter was being rude and refused to serve me his treats." The brunette just giggled at how strange the little girl was talking to her and lifted her up before placing her down on a chair beside her bestfriend's.

"That's because you need to trade him money for food." Nanoha explained to the little girl. "But let me get it for you, okay? Then we'll talk after." The golden-orange haired girl beamed at Nanoha and nodded.

"Fate-chan, I'll just go get our orders, so please watch our new guest... Fate-chan? Fate-chhaannnn?" Nanoha waved her hand in front of Fate, who seemed to be in a daze while staring at the little girl.

"Fate Testarossa!"

"Oh... Oh! OH! Sorry, sorry! I was just... uhmm... a bit sleepy. I-i think the shake will wake me up though." The blonde apologized as she scratched the back of her head.

"Alrighty then! 1 order of a chocolate milkshake, and a triple scooped ice cream, coming right up!" was what the brunette announced happily as she started walking towards the stalls. The little girl turned her attention to her surroundings, looking as if it was her first time in a mall. The blonde pulled out her phone from her pocket and dialled a friend's number. After two rings, the phone was answered and a girl's voice was heard on the other line.

"Good afternoon~ Yagami Hayate speaking!"

"Hello Hayate? You wouldn't believe what I have to tell you." Fate said in a business-like tone as she watched Nanoha's figure at the ice cream stall.

Nanoha had a black tray in her hand with the chocolate milkshake on top of it for Fate, the triple scooped ice cream in a cup with sprinkles for the little girl, and a mango-banana combination fruit shake for herself. The one-sided ponytailed girl returned to Fate and their guest, eyeing her friend who was on the phone. Fate mouthed 'Hayate' to Nanoha when the brunette sat on the chair beside the heterochromia eyed girl.

A soft squeal was heard as the little girl almost jumped in joy as she took the ice cream filled cup from Nanoha's hand, which made the brunette giggle. Nanoha picked her fruit shake up as soon as Fate grabbed hers and took a sip. The sapphire eyed girl was about to place the tray on the vacant table to besides theirs to make space before dropping it quite loudly after hearing what their visitor had to say.

"May you two be my Father and Mother?" The golden-orange girl said innocently as she took another spoonful of ice cream and popped it in her mouth gracefully. Fate sprayed the shake she sipped earlier onto the table, blushing quite furiously.

"**E-e-ehhh?**" Both young adults said in unison as they looked at the little girl.


	2. Chapter 1 : Red and Yellow Hair clips

_"I have a normal life with a loving family and a very supportive friend. Lately, I've been treating this friend of mine a bit different from the others... I wonder why? Might be because she's my bestfriend? Doubt it. Maybe this sudden unexpected turn of events in my life can answer some of my questions. My name is Takamachi Nanoha, and this is my story."_

**Chapter 1**

A brown haired girl was sitting on an office chair in a pitch black room. The only thing offering light in the place was the three 6 feet high and a staggering 11 feet wide plasma screens hanging on the wall, forming half a hexagon in front of the girl. A black, metallic-like desk with different glowing buttons and keys on it were underneath the screens, making the desk its control panel. Each screen showed different anime shows at the same time. A smile was pasted on the girl's face, who was wearing yellow and red hairclips in her shoulder length hair as she scribbled something down on her clipboard. The girl snickered on her seat which slowly erupted into a laugh as she raised the clipboard in the air.

"At last! It is allliiiiveeee! My masterpiece!... For the day." The girl kept laughing a 'mwahahaha' and spun around her chair, hugging the clipboard to her chest. She leaped off her still spinning chair and raised the clipboard up in the air again, forming an 'x' shape with her body. Her cellphone on the desk rang as she continued to raise the clipboard, making her look like she was Rafiki and the clipboard was Simba in the first Lion King movie. Whipping the cellphone from the desk, the brunette purred as she greeted the caller.

"Good afternoon, Yagami Hayate speaking."

"Hello Hayate? You wouldn't believe what I have to tell you."

"Oh? You wouldn't believe what I have to tell you as well! Your costume for next week is designed and we'll be expecting it two days from now. Isn't it exciting?"

"Costu—What? M-mou! Hayate! I'm being s-serious here!" The blonde stuttered on the other line of the phone. Hayate purred in satisfaction as her tease-Fate-daily meter was satisfied... for now.

"So... what's up?" The brunette said in her playful tone as she sat back down on her chair.

A sigh was heard on the phone and Fate finally spoke in her usual calm demeanor. "Mirror Mirai Mall, camera on the 3rd floor by the food court."

Hayate quickly ran her fingers along the keys on the control panel as the three screens suddenly switched to three different angles of live footage of Nanoha dropping the tray she was holding while Fate spat out the contents of her shake.

"E-e-ehhh?"

"Lovely. That will surely add brownie points to Nanoha-chan." Hayate teased as she zoomed in the screens on her friends.

"S-shut up! I was... something... ugh... I—Oh..." was all Fate could say before the screen showed the beet red blonde wiping her mouth with a handkerchief that Nanoha gave her. The topaz eyed girl was about to say something to further embarrass her friend on the phone only to froze as she saw the little girl her friends were with. The brunette quickly pressed a button on the control panel which made her friends' voices echo in the dark room.

"Can you not be my mother and father?" The heterochromia eyed girl pouted as she looked up at the blonde and the brunette. Fate pulled tissues from a container that was on the table and begun wiping the chocolate mess she made quite harshly as her face continued to color into a deeper shade of red. The one sided pony tailed girl on the other hand laughed awkwardly as she leaned towards the little girl.

"P-p-princess..." The girl flinched a bit when Nanoha called her that but shrugged it off and continued to fix the awkward atmosphere. "We can't be your mother and father. First problem is that we're both girls an—"

"The lady over here can be my father. She appears to be the perfect choice if she will ever fulfill the role of a father. And you can be my mother. You definitely demonstrate a motherly figure as you clearly deported yourself as one earlier ago when you quenched my desire to eat ice cream and lent the lady over here a handkerchief to clean herself with. In my own opinion, you two quite match my requirements for parents. What do you say?"

"Y-yeah, but we both are girls. A-are you with me here, sweetie?" The brunette panicked as she tried to explain to the girl that her idea was impossible. She was speechless. Were her eyes deceiving her? Or did this little girl in front of her look younger than she was suppose to be?

Fate, on the other hand, froze in her spot, staring at Nanoha and at the girl. '_Nanoha... as my wife..._' The blonde's thoughts suddenly went to lalala land as she imagined her and Nanoha having a picnic at a beautiful meadow, with this little girl as their daughter. They were all laughing and having the time of their lives. The 'parents' sat under a tree as they watched their child play with a red dog on the field. Nanoha was about to kiss the blonde on her lips but the scene paused as Fate could feel something warm coming out of her nose. She immediately used Nanoha's handkerchief to cover her slightly bleeding nose. '_I need to focus. Mind! Stop being so creative!_'

"No problem. You two can then be both my mothers." The golden orange haired girl said with finality as she gracefully dabbed her lips with a tissue. Fate smacked her forehead on the table, her whole face definitely in the deepest shade of red as she heard Hayate laugh on the other line.

The sapphire eyed girl let out her trademark 'nyahaha' laugh as she placed her hand behind the little girl's back. "How about we head to the security center for now?" The girl nodded, proud of what she has accomplished today and got off the chair. The blonde just lifted her cellphone by her ear and bid good bye to Hayate.

"Have fun with your family outing, Fate-mama~" The brunette teased, hearing her friend whimper a complain and the line getting cut. Hayate placed her cellphone on the black desk as she continued staring at the live footage of Fate and the rest leaving the food court.

"Shamal?"

A girl with short blonde curly hair emerged from the shadows and smiled at the young adult. "Yes, Mistress Hayate?"

The topaz eyed girl flipped the paper on her clipboard before writing something down on the clear page, handing it to the female called Shamal after. The image on the screens changed to several photos of the golden orange haired girl that was taken earlier ago. "Please find more information about her... Highness."

"Yes, at once, Mistress." the curly blonde haired girl replied as she took the clipboard from Hayate and went back to the shadows. Hayate leaned back on her office chair and stared at the images in front of her.

"This is going to be interesting."

* * *

><p>Fate tapped her foot on the floor as the trio waited at the mall's security center. Almost a dozen announcements had already been made to find the lost girl's parents. Nanoha kept stroking the little girl's hair, who was now using her lap as a pillow, sleeping soundly.<p>

"I'm sorry about this, Fate-chan. I sure do hope that Hayate-chan really doesn't mind." The blonde glanced at her friend beside her on the bench and ceased the movement her foot was doing.

"Stop worrying. I already texted her about it and she's cool with it." Fate replied as she smiled in her friend's direction before eyeing the people leaving the mall. It was getting late, considering the mall was closing already.

A woman wearing a black and white formal suit with a knee length pencil skirt and a black tie made her way towards the trio and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, but the mall is about to close. The manager suggested that maybe you can take care of the child while we continue to announce daily what her name is and what she looks like in the mall. Maybe her parents will come tomorrow. We will also try to contact the police, just to make sure. Would that be okay?"

Why the manager decided to let young adults take care of a lost child, is a mystery.

Sapphire met garnet as Fate gave her friend a worried look. Nanoha only smiled at her and tucked the little girl's loose bangs behind her ear. "I don't mind at all. I'm already alone in the house, so company would not be much of a bother." The employee clasped both her hands together and beamed at the two.

"Well then! We will be requiring a contact number, just in case Miss Vivio's parents come to us."

"Okay, here's my—"

"I'll give you mine." The blonde offered as she stood up and glanced back at her curious, not to mention confused, friend. "Hey... I want to help as well."

* * *

><p>"You sure you two will be okay all alone in here tonight?" Fate inquired as she stared at Vivio's sleeping figure on Nanoha's bed, avoiding looking at her friend who, started removing her clothes.<p>

"Mou, Fate-chan, I'm not a child anymore. I'm already 19 years old!" A half naked Nanoha pouted as she stepped beside Fate, both her hands on her waist. A blushing blonde, on the other hand, found the carpet quite interesting that time.

"I-I know that. I'm just w-worried you know." Fate stuttered as she took sneak peeks at Nanoha, who started buttoning up her favorite large pink pajama.

"I know that as well, nyahaha~" Looking at her friend, Nanoha gave Fate a hug. The blonde flinched and returned the hug after a while as the two smiled, comfortable in each other's arms. "Thank you for always being there for me, Fate-chan." Nanoha whispered into the blonde's ears, making the other shudder.

'_Rainbows and bunnies... rainbows and bunnies... rai—This isn't helping!_'

Fate nodded and shakily pulled away from the hug. "I should be leaving now then. It's late and we still have classes tomorrow."

"Oh! Then let me walk you to the door." Nanoha beamed as she followed Fate out of her room and towards her house's main exit.

"Good night, Fate-chan."

"Good night, Nanoha."

The brunette gave the other a sweet smile and a wave before closing the door, leaving Fate outside in front of her friend's house to watch the lights die down inside of the Takamachi residence. A black limo made its way by the gates and parked just behind the blonde. The garnet eyed girl pivoted around and entered the car without any hesitation.

"Fate Testarossa."

"Signum Wolkenritter."

A woman with pink ponytailed hair sat in front of Fate, one leg on top of the other. The woman called Signum wore a black suit with a black tie. Slacks were wrapped around the woman's legs instead of a skirt. Fate tucked some strands of her hair behind her ear as she smiled at the woman. "Long time no see."

"Likewise." The pink haired girl said in a serious tone but a hint of smile graced her lips. A black plastic folder was handed to Fate with the words "_The Tiara_" in white, written on top of it.

"Is she planning on staying?"

"You might say that."

* * *

><p><strong>AN** : So... Has anyone guessed the first twist yet? ; v ; Also, uhmm... I'll be trying to update this fanfic weekly?... But if an update hasn't been made, then just imagine me lying on my bed, getting all comfy and **lazy**. ; v ;

Thanks for all the reviews by the way, I wasn't expecting to get one at all. Really o A o BTW... How do you respond to them? Lol... At least I was able to capture some of your interests ; v ; I hope to be able to continue capturing them throughout the story ; v ;

Thanks again **Divine Vengeance** for PRing my story ; v ; _( My google chrome suggested Angelic, Evangeline, Angelico and Angelica to my Vengeance typo lol ; v ; )_


End file.
